Faint
by JoeyWheelersGirlfriend
Summary: Based on the song by Linken Park. Ryou is getting abused by Bakura and now its time Ryou stands up for himself...Warning: Yaoi and sexual content.


Starring: Bakura and Ryou Warning: Rape  
  
"BAKURA, PLEASE...AHHHH" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shut up Ryou" Bakura said as pushed into poor defenceless Ryou harder and faster. If you can't already tell, Ryou was getting raped by his Yami, and was so defenceless. His pale sensitive body was getting scard and brused. Ryou always had to do what Bakura told him to, and could never escape, he always let bakura give him visible scars. Useally Ryou thought he would feel so lonley, but when he is treated like this, a always feels a little bit lonley. "Hold still Ryou!" Bakura yelled at Ryou. /Ryou: I can't tell if this is sappose to feel good or not, he thinks this is not a big deal, but its acctually real!/  
  
I am  
  
little bit of loneliness  
  
a little bit of disregard  
  
a handful of complaints  
  
but i can't help the fact  
  
that everyone can see these scars  
  
i am  
  
what i want you to want  
  
what i want you to feel  
  
but it's like  
  
no matter what i do  
  
i can't convince you  
  
to just believe this is real.  
  
"BAKURA...STOP PLEASE!! I BEG YOU" Ryou yelled. "I won't stop! You know I am all you have..that I'm all you got! Bakura said pushing into poor Ryou. Ryou could not take it anymore, he had to fight back! So with all his might, Ryou pushed Bakura with increadible force and Bakura stumbled off Ryou and on to the floor. "You will pay for that!" Bakura said getting off of the floor. "You right Bakura, you're all I got" Ryou said looking like he was gonna cry.  
  
so i let go  
  
watching you  
  
turn your back like you always do  
  
face away and pretend that i'm not  
  
but i'll be here  
  
cause you're all i got  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou and smerked "Don't tell me what I already know Ryou!". Ryou looked up and Bakura and cried. "But you never listen to me!" Ryou said crying. "Why should I, you are so weak and I can take advantige of you when ever I feel like it" Bakura said with a grin. Ryou looked at ware he was standing and ware Bakura was standing. both of them were naked and Ryou was scard and brused. "You are to weak to stand up for your self Ryou" Bakura said clintching on to Ryou's shoulder. "I am not weak, I'm just....scared" Ryou said trying to look away from Bakura. "You don't even know what you are saying Ryou" Bakura said slapping Ryou. Ryou whimpered and let the tears run down his face.  
  
i am  
  
a little bit insecure  
  
a little unconfident  
  
cause you don't understand  
  
i do what i can  
  
but sometimes i don't make sense  
  
i am  
  
what you never want to say  
  
but i've never had a doubt  
  
it's like no matter what i do  
  
i can't convince you  
  
for once just to hear me out  
  
so i let go  
  
watching you  
  
turn your back like you always do  
  
face away and pretend that i'm not  
  
but i'll be here  
  
cause you're all i got!  
  
"Tears, only the weak let out tear!" Bakura said. /Ryou: I can't let him do this to me!/ Ryou was still crying, but he looked straight up at Bakura with anger in his eyes. "Don't pretend to look like you are not weak Ryou" Bakura demanted. "Shut up Bakura" Ryou said with seriousness. "Excuse me!" Bakura said with anger. "You heard me Bakura, I said shut up!" Ryou said again. Bakura was almost shocked and was very angy. "How dare you!" Bakura said raiseing his hand, about to slap Ryou. Ryou slapped Bakura before Bakura could do anything. "I won't be ignored!' Ryou said backing away from Bakura. "You will listen to me!" Ryou spoke. Bakura looked up, and could not help but feel some what scared. "I...I will not!" Bakura forced himself to speak. Ryou once again slapped Bakura. "You arnt gonna hurt me anymore!" Ryou said with confidence.  
  
i can't feel  
  
the way i did before  
  
don't turn your back on me  
  
i won't be ignored  
  
time won't heal  
  
this damage anymore  
  
don't turn your back on me  
  
i won't be ignored  
  
no  
  
hear me out now  
  
you're gonna listen to me  
  
like it or not  
  
right now.  
  
Well, this is pretty good if I do say so myself ^^. I hoped you liked it. please Review it for me. 


End file.
